


A tu lado no todo es igual

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance, Songfic, XCNYCoven's XiCheng Fest 2020, XiCheng, XiChengFest2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Drabbles creados con los prompts y en participación del XiCheng Fest 2020, organizado en twitter y facebook.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Crossover: "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

―Vamos Jiang Cheng, no debieses ser tan quisquilloso ―se quejó Wei WuXian―. ¡Nunca había visto a tantos hombres tan guapos como aquí en esta noche! Y algunos que son especialmente hermosos y elegantes.

―Tu estás bailando con él único que merecía la pena hacerlo, aunque en mi opinión, no sonríe demasiado. ―dijo Jiang Cheng mirando al menor de los hermanos Lan.

―Definitivamente es la criatura más bella que he visto en toda mi vida ―suspiró Wei Ying―. Aunque detrás de ti está su hermano mayor, se parecen bastante. Escuché que los llaman los gemelos de jade. Deja que le pregunte a su hermano para que nos lo presente.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño mientras miraba sobre su hombro y su mirada era atrapada justo en ese momento por los ojos dorados de XiChen, WanYin inmediatamente volvió a su postura inicial y bufó.

―No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante atractivo como para tentarme lo suficiente. Tampoco estoy de humor para tomar lo que otros han dejado de lado; así que deja de molestarme y ve con tu guapo muchacho, a ver si logras hacer que sonría un poco.

El Joven Maestro Wei estuvo tentado de sacarle la lengua por su actitud tan agria, pero no dejaría que la usual amargura de Jiang Cheng le arruinara su velada, no cuando se estaba perdiendo entre los brazos de su acompañante durante los bailes. Finalmente encogió los hombros dándose por rendido y fue a buscar a Lan Zhan para volver a invitarlo a un baile o que por último lo acompañara afuera a un balcón para disfrutar de la noche.

XiChen mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de haber escuchado las palabras de desprecio que momentos antes fueran dirigidas hacia su persona. No es que hubiese sido desdeñado por el resto de las personas, sino que no quería bailar en esos momentos debido a que se encontraba vigilando a su hermano menor por la ausencia de su tío. Con toda la elegancia que tenía se colocó de pie y pasó cerca del nuevo invitado que lo había escudriñado anteriormente y fue su turno de evaluarlo de arriba abajo, con la diferencia de que no apartó la mirada cuando el otro lo sorprendió haciéndolo.

Unos fríos y calculadores ojos dorados paralizaron a Jiang Cheng en el lugar que estaba y supuso que esa mirada no estaba destinada a todos, pues cada vez que había visto al otro joven no lo veía más que sonriendo. Un escalofrío desconocido lo recorrió y cuando el otro ya se hubo alejado de él, se arrepintió de no haberle pedido una pieza de baile, así podría haber observado más aquellos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado antes.

.

.

El tiempo pasó, al igual que las estaciones y las desdichas. Lan WangJi se encontraba en Londres en casa de su tío luego de sufrir un desamor por parte de Wei WuXian quien lo había enamorado y luego dejado sin ninguna excusa detrás, y Lan XiChen estaba pasando unas pequeñas vacaciones de visitas en hogar de su amigo Nie MingJue. De todas formas, ese pequeño escape le ayudaba a limpiar su mente de las preocupaciones que habían llenado su mente durante los meses anteriores y por fin sentía que podía volver a ser él mismo.

Aunque no contaba con que se encontraría de nuevo con una de sus peores cargas emocionales. Jiang Cheng, quien fue culpado por Jin GuangYao de haberle quitado su posición social y no darle lo que su padre antes de morir le había prometido. Él solo podía lamentarse por el desdichado GuangYao a quien todas las personas desdeñaban y que solo quería obtener un buen vivir. Aun así, era visitado constantemente por Jiang Cheng y él no sabía cómo comportarse con él, pues sus modales le exigían tratarlo con respeto y cortesía, pero él sentía que no podía; después de todo, el apodo que tenía era de Sandu Shengshou. Todas las personas ya opinaban mal de él, ¿por qué él no?

Un día luego de enterarse de que Jiang Cheng había sido quien había obrado para alejar a Wei WuXian de su hermano pequeño, y excusándose para no salir de la casa, recibió una visita de lo más indeseada, y a pesar de pedirle al sirviente que dijera a quien fuera de que se encontraba indispuesto para recibir visitas, el otro hombre en cuestión no aceptaría un no.

Apenas entro, y luego del saludo correspondiente, Jiang Cheng habló:

―He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que lo admiro y lo amo apasionadamente.

En esos momentos el mundo de XiChen se terminó por derrumbar.


	2. Atardecer

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa sin cesar, poca atención le estaba dando a los importantes documentos que tenía sobre la mesa pues se mente se encontraba en otra parte. El líder de Yunmeng Jiang se encontraba ansioso debido a que su novio, el líder de Gusu Lan, tendría que ir en persona a los límites de su secta para enfrentar una misteriosa bestia que atacaba a las personas. No era que no confiara en él, sino que siempre se preocupaba cuando se enteraba de que salía para afrontar esas cosas, pues no mucho tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la reclusión y su nivel de cultivo aun no volvía a ser el mismo que antes.

Jiang Cheng incluso pensó en ofrecerse a acompañarlo, pero eso sería dudar de su novio y era lo que menos quería hacer que pensara. XiChen aún era muy cauteloso con su alrededor luego de la horrible traición sufrida y su autoestima había caído en picada gracias a eso; por lo que cualquier insinuación al respecto de su estado actual haría que se lo tomara personal y entendiera como incapacidad de llevar su secta o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Verlo así le rompía el corazón a Jiang Cheng, quien solo añoraba volverlo a ver confiado y feliz. La sonrisa que le daba a todo el mundo ahora era de simple cortesía y costumbre, alejada de aquella natural y radiante que le regalaba a todos en la época que lo conoció. Porque desde el instante en que se toparon por casualidad en Cloud Recesses él simplemente había tenido un flechazo por el Primer Jade.

¿Quién pensaría que casi veinte años después y ya siendo adultos entablarían una relación amorosa entre ambos? Jiang Cheng por fin podía estar al lado de la persona que siempre amó, pero le dolía verlo sin el brillo que lo caracterizaba; y no es que lo amara menos debido a eso, sino que sentía que el resto del mundo no sería capaz de apreciar toda la belleza y esplendor de Zewu-Jun.

Se sentía como un niño engreído que quería presumirle a todos su nuevo juguete, o lo bien que se portaba su mascota. Pero claro que XiChen no era un objeto ni un animal, solo que Jiang Cheng no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente ni dar a entender sus sentimientos; el único que había sido capaz de entenderlo y comprenderlo de manera adecuada a pesar de todo había sido XiChen.

Incluso había sido así cuando él trató de confesarle sus sentimientos, había sonado borde y vulgar, incluso alguna otra persona podría haber interpretado que menospreciaba a quien se le declara por decir “te doy el honor de ser mi pareja de cultivo”, pero es que las palabras se le trabaron y era precisamente todo lo contrario lo que había querido decir, quería ser él “el que tuviera el honor de ser su compañero de cultivo”. Lan Huan solo se rió un poco y aceptó.

Quería volver a esos días, en que ambos se escaparon por una semana para estar juntos y ser libres de sus obligaciones de sectas –aunque habían dejado todos los arreglos listos de antemano-. Sin preocupaciones de líderes, siendo ellos mismos…

Jiang Cheng suspiró, siempre se ponía nostálgico a esa hora del atardecer.


	3. Como odio amarte -Ha Ash

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo el último año? Siquiera el último mes. La verdad es que tenía que poner límites a las veces que podía escaparse de su secta por la noche para volar a toda velocidad a Gusu Lan. Apenas le llegaba una carta o un mensaje desde la secta de las nubes y él preparaba todo para su partida secreta.

Pero no podía engañar a nadie, lo hacía porque estaba perdido en XiChen.

_Me tienes y te vas_

_Me haces esperar_

_No entregas nada a cambio._

_Me ruegas y mis pies descalzos_

_Otra vez se quedan por tu encanto._

Jiang Cheng se entregaba sin reservas al Primer Jade, sin preguntar o cuestionar. Solo lo hacía desde tiempo atrás y simplemente no podía negarse, y no es que no siquiera negarse de vez en cuando pues sentía que su orgullo quedaba atrás cada vez que asentía a las peticiones de XiChen, pero con solo una mirada sentía que todo su mundo se transformaba. Colocaba límites, pero se desdibujaban a la menor oportunidad, con una sola mirada dorada y su voluntad era quebrada.

Y ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si desde su adolescencia fue atraído hacia la red de Lan Huan, con esa sonrisa que nadie le había brindado, solo su hermana, y esa aura tan perfecta a su alrededor. Lo volvió a atrapar cuando lo encontró luego del trasplante de su núcleo dorado, y le ofreció toda la ayuda y consejo en ese momento para recuperar su secta y buscar venganza en contra de los Wen’s.

_Camino, me llevas, me elevas sin parar_

_Yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad._

_Despierto perdida enredada_

_En tu forma de involucrarme_

En más de una ocasión XiChen le había preguntado si lo amaba, si tenía sentimientos hacia él y Jiang Cheng estuvo a punto de golpearlo con Zidian por preguntar es tipo de cosas. ¿No era claro? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y no había manera de que el líder Lan no lo supiera. Lo tenía bailando en la palma de su mano a la menor orden y petición, pero lo peor era que Jiang Cheng no sabía si era recíproco.

Él nunca aceptaría en voz alta que lo amaba, pero cuando desviaba la pregunta y la daba vuelta para que fuese Lan Huan quien le confesara su amor, este solo se sonreía como era usual y nada salía de su boca. Le parecía que era solo el juguete sexual de XiChen, alguien que satisfacía todos sus deseos por más absurdos y hasta retorcidos que fueran.

_Ay como odio amarte_

_Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_

_Pero hay algo entre los dos_

_Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_

Una noche entre sus brazos y antes de caer dormido, le preguntó qué tan malo sería que todos los demás descubrieran su relación, cómo afrontarían el problema, pues tenían que estar de acuerdo en una excusa en conjunto pues los errores eran fáciles de descubrir. Y Lan Huan riendo le contestó que aquello era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, poder convertir a Jiang Cheng en su novia y él ser la Madam de Lotus Pier.

Ridículo.

_Toma todo más en serio_

_O yo te digo adiós_

Y Jiang Cheng lo odiaba por eso.

Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por amarlo.

Se odiaba por el hecho de que su corazón latiera sin parar cuando le sonreía, por emocionarse al encontrarse en una reunión de cultivación, por entregarse al éxtasis cada vez que entraba en él.

Lo odiaba por hacerlo amarlo.

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_

_Ay como odio amarte_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_

_Ay como odio amarte_

Una vez había sopesado todos los beneficios y pérdidas de su relación y mediante la lógica encontró que era mejor terminar la relación entre ellos. Sus sectas podían seguir siendo aliadas en conveniencia además de que ya eran cuñados debido al matrimonio entre sus hermanos, así que una enemistad causada por el rencor no era muy factible.

Pero toda su determinación se derrumbó en cuanto XiChen le sonrió no solo con su boca, sino que también con sus ojos. No podía hacerle eso, y a sí mismo tampoco. Prefería ser el amante errante que lo iba a visitar cada vez que le llamara antes que comenzar a vivir sin sus toques y caricias, sin su voz y presencia.

De todas formas le informó cuales habían sido sus verdaderos motivos al ir a su encuentro ese día, y XiChen lloró.

_Sonríe si me das otra oportunidad_

_A este amor viajero_

_Aunque parece ser_

_Que está en tu realidad arrodillarte al miedo_

Nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera después del desastre del templo cuando fue traicionado por su supuesto hermano y luego de asesinarlo. Ni siquiera los primeros meses de reclusión o a su salida de esta. Y descubrió que si bien era débil ante la sonrisa de XiChen, una sola lágrima de él era capaz de destruirlo por completo.

Entre sollozos XiChen le prometió mil cosas, cosas que lo emocionaban y otras que deseaba que pronto olvidara y jamás realizara. Y ahí se veía de nuevo entregándose a los besos que lo volvían loco y a pensar que su situación no era tan mala.

_Te creo, te sigo, me elevo a soñar_

_Me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad_

_Despierto perdida, enredada_

_En tu forma de involucrarme_

Porque al final, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que no lo amara. Y eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo, como tantas cosas en el pasado, solo que ahora al menos era por amor.

_Ay como odio amarte._


End file.
